


Father's Day

by lylakatzcriss



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24851167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lylakatzcriss/pseuds/lylakatzcriss
Summary: Kurt and Blaine celebrate father's day morning with some breakfast and a cute gift.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Father's Day

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing these two as dad's and what better excuse for another fic other than Father's day. Hope you guys enjoy.-Lyla

Kurt smiled when he heard screeching coming from his one-year-old daughter. He knew this was around the time that Blaine tries to tire her out and get all her extra energy out. He laughs when Blaine scoops Tracy up. 

“I’m gonna eat you up,” Blaine says attacking Tracy’s stomach with kisses. Tracy’s giggles filled the apartment. Living in NYC it was hard to afford an actual house. They had plenty of space in their 3 bedroom apartment. Kurt was finishing up cleaning the dishes from dinner. He smiled. If you had told him that almost 5 years ago he would be here right now with his husband and daughter he would truly laugh at your face. 

Not realizing he was daydreaming when he realized Blaine kissed him on his cheek. “Zoning out again?” Blaine asks holding Tracy against his hip. “Yeah sorry. I just can’t believe this is going to be out second Father’s Day. Did you ever think we would get here?” Kurt asked his husband as he was whipping off his hands and reached out his arms to take Tracy from Blaine. She smiled reaching for her Papa. 

“If I’m being honest, I didn’t think we would at one point. We both wanted different things. Sue bringing us back together was so important. I wouldn’t have been able to do it alone. I tried chasing you so many times another one was going to kill me inside. I love you so much, Kurt. You are such an amazing Father as I thought you would be. Doing this with you, fatherhood. I wouldn’t want to do this with anyone else.” Blaine says smiling when he notices Kurt is silently crying while holding Tracy close. 

“Papa!” Tracy tries to say. 

Kurt looks at her then looks up at Blaine. “Did she just?” 

Blaine nods. Scooping up his small family in his arms. “That’s a right baby girl. That’s your Papa, And I’m Dada.” Blaine says trying to hold back tears. 

Tracy pokes at Blaine’s cheek. “dada?” Kurt and Blaine smile at each other. They have been trying to get Tracy to say Papa and Dada for a few weeks now. This just had to be the perfect timing. 

“This is the start of a perfect Father’s Day,” Blaine says leaning in to kiss Kurt then kissed Tracy’s head. 

“You couldn’t be more right, my love,” Kurt says smiling. 

Putting Tracy to bed has gotten easy as she finally sleeps through the night. Reading at least two bedtime stores and her special song, she was out like a light. 

“Can you believe we have a one-year-old Blaine?” Kurt says as he was getting ready for bed.  
“It’s truly hard to believe. I feel like we just brought her home. Do you think we will have more children?” Blaine asks getting into bed as Kurt settles in next to him cuddling up like they usually do. 

“I hope so. I love growing a family with you Bee. I love you so much.” Kurt says sitting up a little so that he can kiss his husband.

“I love you so much more my love. You have no idea.” Blaine says blushing a little. 

“Even after all these years I still manage to make you blush,” Kurt says jokingly. 

“Hey, that’s not fair. You just know the right things to say. Come on tomorrow is our day and I’m planning on sleeping in as much as I can.” Blaine says. 

Kurt laughs “I swear I wonder how you’re 26.” 

“Beats me. Goodnight my love.” Blaine says kisses Kurt one last time. 

“Goodnight Bee.” 

The following morning Tracy woke up bright and early. Kurt was able to get out of bed before waking Blaine up. Walking into Tracy’s nursery he smiles. “Good morning my pretty girl. Want to help Papa with breakfast for Dada?” Tracy nods her head and lifts her arms asking to be picked up. Kurt bends over the crib and picks up his daughter. Mornings like these he truly loved. 

“Okay princess, How about some blueberry pancakes?” Kurt asks. 

“Yum yum,” Tracy says while laughing. 

Kurt places Tracy in her highchair because cooking one-handed wasn’t easy and he didn’t want to mess up more than he already does. Blaine is the one that usually does the breakfast. For some reason, Kurt can’t cook anything breakfast related for the life of him. Which he doesn’t mind because it gets Blaine up early. But, today was a special day and he wanted Blaine to sleep in a little bit. 

He gives Tracy some cheerios to keep her busy. The pancakes didn’t take that long which he was grateful for but, the first couple was a little undercooked. He placed the plate of pancakes on a tray with some coffee just how Blaine likes it. 

“Come on baby girl. Let’s give Daddy his father’s day breakfast then we can call grandpa.” Kurt says picking Tracy up as he tries to balance the tray as well. This was harder than it looked Kurt thought.  
Making his way to their bedroom he placed Tracy on their bed and she started crawling on top of Blaine making him moan and pulling the blanket over him. 

“Just five more minutes,” Blaine says 

“Good morning sunshine. Tracy and I made blueberry pancakes. I think someone wants to get you up.” Kurt laughs 

Blaine laughs too sitting up and pulling Tracy closer to him and giggles. “Dada” She hugs him tightly. 

“Happy Father’s Day Bee,” Kurt says placing the tray down on his lap. 

“Happy Father’s day my love.” Blaine pecks his lips asking for a kiss and Kurt laughs obligating he leans in and kisses his husband. “Thank you, baby. These look delicious.” Blaine says cutting into one he takes a bite. 

“I hope so. You know breakfast isn’t my strong suit. That’s all you.” Blaine smiles at Kurt knowing he’s right. 

“So what are our plans for today Papa?” Blaine asks finishing up his first pancake. 

“I’m not sure honestly. I need to call my dad at some point. I thought maybe we could go to the central park and walk around. It’s nice out. It’s really up to you.” Kurt says. 

“That sounds great. But, it’s your day too. Which by the way I have a little gift for you.” Blaine says. He puts the tray on the bed and gets up to grab a small bag. 

“Blaine you know you didn’t have to get me anything. I thought we said no gifts this year?” Kurt says taking the bag from Blaine. 

“ I know I know. But I think your gonna love it. It just shows how much Tracy and I love you and need you in our lives.” Blaine says starting to get nervous. 

“Okay okay,” Kurt says opening the bag he takes out a small long box. Opening the box he gasps. It’s gorgeous. It’s a necklace with a heart, inside is each of their birthstones. 

“Um, I made sure there was space to add on so that if we expand our family we can add our next son or daughter,” Blaine says playing with his fingers nervously. 

“Oh, Blaine. It’s beautiful. Put it on me please?” Blaine just nods and takes the necklace from Kurt and places it around his neck he clips the ends together and kisses the spot. 

“I love you so much, I just don’t want you to ever forget that,” Blaine says trying so hard not to cry.

“Oh, Blaine honey. I love you so so much. You make every day worth living.” Kurt kisses Blaine deeply. 

“Dada! Papa!” Tracy chants realizing she was forgotten about. 

“Oh, my princess. I’m so so sorry. Your Dada is a hopeless romantic even after all these years. We didn’t mean to forget the main reason why we get to celebrate today.” Kurt says picking Tracy up. 

This is what family is about. Moments like this. This is what Kurt’s dream was when he first came out and now he finally has it, he never wants it to end.


End file.
